Me Adora
by Nicka I
Summary: Shaina resolve se vingar de uma suposta traíção, mas, será que ela conseguirá ser tão impiedosa assim? E Milo? Seria mesmo tão cafageste assim? One-shot Song-fic


**Me Adora**

_by Nicka I_

Depois de uma longa tarde de treinos Milo foi até a casa de sua namorada, a amazona de cobra, Shaina. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar e ver Shura sentado no sofá da casa com Shaina em seu colo.

Ele nada pode dizer por algum tempo.

- Milo, _no_ é nada do que estás pensando. - disse Shura.

- Então esse é o motivo de você não estar indo treinar durante essa semana.

- Milo, _yo puedo_ explicar.

- Eu não quero ouvir. - disse dando as costas a cena e saindo da casa.

**Tantas decepções eu já vivi**

**Aquela foi de longe a mais cruel**

**Um silêncio profundo e declarei:**

**"Só não desonre o meu nome"**

- Milo. - chamou Shaina, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Eu não quero explicações, só não saia por aí falando de mim.

- Eu não sou do tipo que fala mau dos outros, mas eu tenho um motivo para ter feito isso.

- Eu já disse que não estou intereçado em suas explicações, me solte!

- Eu fiz isso para que você prove do próprio veneno.

- Eu nunca te traí.

- Me engane que eu gosto. - disse sarcástica

**Você que nem me ouve até o fim**

**Injustamente julga por prazer**

**Cuidado quando for falar de mim**

**E não desonre o meu nome.**

- Você nunca me escuta.

- Escutar as suas mentiras? A muito já estou farta disso.

- Você não tem direito de me julgar! Olhe a situação em que foi pega.

- Estou vingando a mim e a todas as outras mulheres a quem você já fez sofrer.

- Nunca te traí, já disse. Mas tudo bem, á partir de agora eu vou embora e nunca mais volto a te procurar. - disse virando-se.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir**

- Vá! Eu não ligo! - disse Shaina.

No fundo, tremia só de pensar em nunca mais tê-lo perto. Mas pedir para ele ficar? Não. Ela não daria aquele gostinho a ele. Preferia ficar ali vendo ele ir embora de cabeça erguida, ao invéz de demonstrar seus reais sentimentos.

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

Shura chegou perto de Shaina neste momento.

- _Creo_ que de esta vez _tú_ _fue_ _muy lejos(1)_.

- Ele tem que aprender.

- _Entonces_ por _eso usted me ha agarrado cuándo llegué a tú_ casa.

- Eu não posso ser passada para trás por ele e não fazer nada.

- _Tienes_ certeza de que _él ha hecho esto_?

- Eu o vi com uma loira ontem.

Milo nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha sido tão fiel a uma mulher como era a Shaina. Desde que aproximaram-se, nunca mais teve olhos para outra mulher. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer suposições malucas. Tinha sim um passado condenador mas, ele era muito mais do que a maioria das pessoas conseguiam ver. Achou que Shaina conseguisse enchergar, mas pelo visto estava errado.

**Perceba que não tem como saber**

**São só os seus palpites na sua mão**

**Sou mais do que o seu olho pode ver**

**Então não desonre o meu nome**

- _Una mujer más baja_ que tú?

- Sim, você a conhece?

- _Es ella_ que_ hace nuestras_ ropas.

- Como assim?

- Como _no es posible dejar el santuário para salir de compras, nuestras_ ropas _son hechas_ sob medida.

- Zeus! Cometemos uma injustiça Shura!

- Porque _el_ plural? Como diz Deba, _entre_ de gaiato nesse navil!

A pose de Shaina ao deixá-lo ir embora, não havia em nada o impressionado, ele sabia que ela reagiria exatamente daquela forma orgulhosa, mas no fundo estava sentindo-se mau por isso.

- Mas, isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha feito isso alguma vez.

- _No_ que _yo tenga_ visto.

- Ele tem muitos defeitos que eu não suporto.

- _Tú también no eres perfecta_!

- Eu sei mas...mas...

- Va atrás de _él_, Shaina.

- Mas eu...

- _Tengo_ certeza que se pedise _perdón_ _ahora, él sería_ capaz de _perdonarte sin ni_ pestanejar!

- Obrigado, Shura. - disse a amazona antes de sair correndo atrás dele.

**Não importa se eu não sou o que você quer**

**Não é minha culpa a sua projeção**

**Aceito a apatia, se vier**

**Mas não desonre o meu nome**

Shaina corria o mais rápido que podia, queria encontrá-lo antes que chegasse em sua casa. Tinha que consertar isso.

Milo já estava bem perto de sua casa. Os outros cavaleiros encontravam-se a alguns metros dele.

- O que foi Milo? - perguntou Aiolos ao ver a cara do amigo.

- Nada! - disse nervoso.

- Credo grosso! ele só quis te ajudar. - disse Afrodite.

- Cala a boca você também!

- Deixem-no em paz. - disse Kamus abrindo espaço para que Milo passasse entre eles.

**Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?**

**Ou devo apenas sorrir?**

**Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Pra você admitir**

_"O que será preciso fazer para que ela admita que me ama?"_ - pensou Milo passando por seus amigos

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

**Que você me adora**

**Que me acha foda**

**Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber**

- MILO! - gritou Shaina.

Imediatamente virou-se para trás e avistou Shaina em frente aos cavaleiros.

- Espere, por favor! Preciso falar com você. - disse ofegante.

- E porque eu deveria te ouvir depois do que você fez?

- Porque eu estava errada. Errei ao te julgar e ao usar o Shura para te punir por um erro que você não cometeu.

- Fique com o Shura, não é isso que os dois querem?

- Não. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, eu que me joguei encima dele, para que você visse. E eu quero ficar com você.

- Mesmo? Porque?

- Porque eu te adoro, me perdoe por favor.

- Hum... Eu não sei. - disse passando pelos cavaleiros que permaneciam parados assistindo a tudo e descendo até ela.

- Milo, eu... eu...

- Você? - disse arqueando uma sobrancelha parado diante dela.

- Milo, eu... te amo.

- O que você disse? Eu não ouvi. - disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Te amo.

- Hum... Ainda não entendi.

- EU TE AMO MILO KILARIOS! - gritou.

- Eu te perdoo.

Shaina pulou pendurando-se ao pescoço dele.

- Mas que isso não se repita!

- Nunca mais!

A reconciliação foi celada com um longo beijo. Sendo acompanhada de uma enorme algazarra, cortezia dos outros dourados.

**Fim!**

* * *

**_Música:_** Me Adora (Pitty)

Ouvi essa música hoje e o Milo veio a minha cabeça na hora! Espero que tenham gostado.

Desculpem os erros de português, mas resolvi dar uma folguinha para a minha beta, Leo no Nina. ;)

Bjokss...

Gostou? Deixe uma review! ^^


End file.
